Precure Superfan! The girls meet Imani Moretti!
Part 1: *The Pretty Cures suffered a bitter defeat against the Bambino, and if it wasn't for the mysterious girl saving them, who knows what would have happened to them. But with that said, the 6 girls are preparing to go to school.* Togarashi, in her pajamas, checks her homework, starts thinking critically about last nights battle and how to defeat the Castilians. "Wow, these battles just get tougher and tougher as the mission goes on. I have met a new enemy named Babe Ruth, and he beat us. But you know, now is not the time to lament on that defeat, it's time to sign up for a karate club to boost my self-defense. My self-defense is poor and it needs work, so I plan do so something about it." Rose knocks on her door. "Time for school, Togarashi!" She gets out of her bed. "I'm out of the bed, I will get ready Mom!" But before she does that, she takes out her Windmill Flower to give Eden breakfast, then the chef appears. "Hello, I'm the Royal Chef. What do you want for breakfast today? I have A fried egg with toast, or you can choose, your personal favorite.. the Natto with rice. Mmmmm... so good! " "The Natto, I love the Natto!" "Here ya go girl!' She sucks in the food like a vacuum, finishing it in 2 seconds "DANG! You literally, like, vacuumed it in..." "No problem I can't resist! Japan makes the greatest breakfast in the face of the universe!" Togy then gets out of bed. She brushes her teeth, washes her skin, fixes her hair, puts on her schoolclothes & hijab and goes down to eat breakfast. Kawasaki, in an AC/DC shirt and worn down Wrangler jeans, tells her there's pancakes, eggrolls, and grilled fish to eat. "Wow, Papa, that's a lot of breakfast! You're the best daddy ever!" "No problem, me and Rose always try to make the most diverse and delicious breakfast ever, heheh" Rose, wearing a robe and pink slippers, then winks and says "You're awesome hubby." "You're awesome too, it was love at 1st sight when I met you too!" Then they get a little intimate and start kissing. Togy looks in amusement, and nervously laughs. "Interesting way to start the day eh?" "Bye Mom, bye Dad!" As she runs and gets on her bike. "Take care, Togy!" They both wave and get to the backyard to start farming. *At school, preparing for Advanced German class, she meets with the girls outside class.* Taima sees her and starts running towards her to hug. "TOGY-CHAN! Oh man, It's great seeing you!" Taima then smiles, and Kokumotsu and Karai then joins in on the hugging. "Let's forget about last night and start focusing on our schoolwork, and we'll also sign up for self-defense classes." Koku says. "Estoy de acuerdo." Karai responds in agreement. "In tough times, we stick together. An olive-skinned freshman girl approaches Togarashi. "HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BELL-SAN! GADONA-SAN!" she shakes the hands of both. "He....hello there. Shalom. Ma shlomekh?" Togy responds. Koku says "Zdravo, what's your name?" "Zdravo? Is that Serbian, haha well my name is Imani Moretti." "Hello Imani-san." Koku and Togy said in a warm matter. "Are you related to Mario-kun and Guiseppe-kun?" Togy asks. "Yeah, I'm her little sis, hey how did you know? My surname?" She grins and scratches her head. "Anyways, I love the Precures, I'm a big fan!" "Oh, the Precures? Yeah they rock too! BTW yes Zdravo is hello in Serbian, I'm 1/8th Sȑpkinja!" She flaunts her multilingual prowess. " Oh I'm also 1/8th Shqiptare (Albanian), 1/4 Nihonjin (Japanese) and 1/2 African-American..., and of course, I'm dating a hot Italiano named Mario Moretti!" Koku starts to change her books. "Yeah, I see you're multilingual, impressive." Imani winks. "Hey that's the price you pay for having ancestors from diverse places" Motsu giggles. Togy says "I'm a Japanese Muslim, converted from Jewish, of course I'm fluent in English, Japanese, Arabic, Hebrew, and now learning Advanced German." Imani says "Oh, a Muslim? Cool, you guys are a peaceful bunch, I don't care what the Islamophobic FOX News and other corproate media jerks say." "Ehh, Fox News?" Togy wonders what it is. "Well, FOX News is this channel what a lot of hillbilly Islamophobes watch back when I was living in St. Louis" Imani gets irked. "I swear since 9/11, they had a vendetta against Islam and anything that has to do with it." "Well that's unfortunate, I hate discrimination." Togy responds. Taima puts her arms around Imani's shoulder. "Don't worry about them haters, My name is Taima matsui, I am 17 year old senior, I'm a full-blooded Japanese woman who happens to be a Buddhist, and I want everybody to receive their happiness, I never discriminate, me and my family's herbal medicines are the best in the world, I want to be an Herbalist just like my Mommy, and it seems my dreams will come true. I hate cruelty and sadness, I hate fearmongers and warmongers, I love fishing, I love marijuana, my favorite restaurant is my friend's high-end sushi store, also I love Starbucks coffee, can't start the day without one, I LOVE LOVE LOVE fruits and vegetables and my friend Togarashi happens to make the best ones, I'm also an environmentalist, My house is absolutely no waste, everything is recycled or thrown in the garbage, and the things I don't need anymore, I sell them in a garage sale. Also, my favorite color is green, I love baseball, my favorite teams are the Yomiuri Giants, Cleveland Browns and the New York Yankees, my favorite players are Hideki Matsui and Derek Jeter, Oh Jeter is a hottie, I want to date him soooooo bad." Imani has her eyes wide open, in a stunned mood cause of her talkativeness. "Wow, dang girl sloooooow down." Taima says, "I'm sorry hahaha, well that's all you need to know about me." "Alright Matsui-san you're cool" Imani then turns to Karai. "Hello, eh what's your name?" "Hola, Buenos Dias, My name is Karai Blanco, I'm full blood Spanish from Sevilla, I am a huge football fan, Real Madrid are the greatest. I'm a kind girl I love sparkly things, music, especially Latin American music, I'm a Scorpio my birthday is October 30th, I'm fluent in English, Spanish, Japanese and learning Advanced German. I am a Roman Catholic, my grandfather used to be a priest in the Seville Cathedral. I make a trip to the Dominican Republic and Puerto Rico every summer to bask in the beautiful sunshine and swim in the sandy, clear beaches. My family owns a salt factory, and their blood, sweat, and tears made us all rich, I love contributing to charities. Me encanta la vida, Me encanta las bromas, ya que tengo un gran sentido del humor. My favorite food is also sushi, any type of fruits and veggies, Puntillitas, Pestiños de Miel, and any type of desserts. Growing up in Andalusia is the best!" Imani responds with "Growing up near Milan I know awesome food! By the way, I'm a huge Pretty Cure fan, today is my birthday, I want to meet them soooo bad! I saw the news, they tried to save the people but they lost to some weird knight creature named Babe Ruth." She then turns a little depressed. "I hope they come back and kick his tail around the place!" "Sure, that was an unfortunate loss, but they'll get 'em next time. Happy Birthday!" Togy says as the 1st period bells ring. "Uh oh, gotta go now! L'hitraot!" "Bye Iman-san" Karai, Taima and Kokumotsu wave goodbye. "Arrivederci." Imani responds. *Intro Theme.* *In the classroom, with the girls taking seats and taking out their homework.* Ms. Strauss walks to each row, collecting homework from her students. A student from the back raises his hand. "Strauss-sensei, Strauss-sensei!" "Yes, Bernie?" As she turns to him. "I just joined the cooking club." Bernie responds. "I'm half-Dutch, but I'm also fascinated by the German foods. I've been eating Bratwurst since I was 5, but I need to know how to cook it!" "No problem Bernie, I also happen to run the cooking club, and people here love my sausages and can't get enough of it!" She responds and smiles. Togy turns to Bernie. "Van der Berg-senpai, hey, aren't you in the karate club too?" "Yeah." He responds and takes out his homework. "Why you ask?" "Because I want to learn self-defense, tell me the secrets please!" "Meet me after class Bell-senpai." He winks. "Sure thing Van der Berg-senpai." She smiles. Koku looks laid back as she crosses her legs on the desk. "Can't wait til I sign up for karate classes." "Alright ladies and gentlemen, pass up the homework!" Ms. Strauss collects the homework and writes "Bratwurst Apfelwein, Sauerkraut" on the board. *At Adler Underschule, in German History class, where Nasubi and Shakira look visibly downtrodden after the loss.* Shakira looks at her younger sister in sadness. "I don't know how we lost Imouto-chan. I know not to make it bother me, but we had him beat. Let's do something about this." Nasubi nods in agreement, and hugs her. "I say we sign up for the karate club." "Yeah." Ms. Schmidt, the teacher and another German emigrant this time from Bremen, collects the homework. "I see everyone did a great job in their homework. When you are serious about learning the beautiful German language, it will be a piece of cake. Oh hold up, someone didn't do their homework, so someone will be getting a pop quiz, and Nasubi.." "Yes..... Schmidt-sensei?" Nasubi nervously answers. "QUICK WHAT'S SPRING IN GERMAN?" "Uhh... Herbst?" "YOU BAKA!" Someone from the back shouts, and laughing hysterically, that's autumn in German! "It's clearly Fruehling!" "Sie sind richtig, Kazuo!" Schmidt points at him. "WOO-HOO ALRIGHT! GIVE NASUBI-BAKA MORE HOMEWORK!" Nasubi and Shakira gets up out of her desk. "You're lucky that I would get suspension for slapping the taste out of your mouth right now!" Ms. Schmidt yells at them both to "Apologize or you'll be reported to Principal Fischer, and be given a harsh suspension!" "Alright." Both sigh and walk up to Kazuo. But they do a half-hearted apology and Kaz accepts, not knowing that they didn't really feel sorry, as both girls chuckle mischievously. *After Class, all 6 girls met in the cafeteria with Imani Moretti and Bernie Van der Berg.* Togarashi is practicing karate near her table, albeit poorly. "Togy-chan, you call that karate?" Imani chuckles. Bernie just teaches Togy quick techniques. "Focus on your enemy, and find your spirit within. If you're not committed 100%, you will never master the arts of karate. Got that Togy-senpai?" She sighs. "Got it." "Now." He puts his hand on her shoulders. "Finish your sandwich and when you sign up, I'll teach you all the secrets." "Thanks." As she smiles. Imani puts her hand up and waves it. "Hey, hey Bell-san Don't forget to come over to my house, I have something to show ya." "Uhh what?" Togy fixes her hijab. "CHECK IT! I got Pretty Cure posters, action figures, CDs, videos, even transformation toys! I know you're gonna love it!" "Can't be as important as my karate techniques." Bernie puts down his sushi, and does a roundhouse kick, which wows the crowd. A girl in the next table talks about dating bernie, while another rudely puts her down. "I WANT BERNIE TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!" A brunette girl named Colleen says in awe. "NO FREAKIN' WAY COLLEEN! YOU'RE TOO UGLY!" A blonde girl named Marianna rudely responds. "UGLY? BOYS ACTUALLY COMPLIMENT MY BEAUTY AND STYLE, MARIANNA-BAKA!" Colleen puts down her pocketbook, shoves Marianna 7 feet across the room into the food stand, and picks it back up and runs away. "JUST REMEMBER THIS BERNIE, YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY FUTURE BOYFRIEND!" "HAH, like that will ever happen. I'd rather date a frog." Bernie rolls his eyes. "Whoa, you're name is Bernie? One of my pet dogs' name is Bernie!" Nasubi in surprise of hearing about his name. "Whatever." Imani rolls her eyes. "Rock paper scissors will decide where Bell-san and the rest of the girls will go. My house to look at my Pretty Cure stuff, or your lame karate." "Alright." Bernie starts to shake his fist. "ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" Both shout. And both used rock. "ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" They shout again. Bernie uses paper. Imani deceives him and puts her hand (which chose rock originally) behind her back. When she saw him use paper, she changed to scissors and puts her hand out. "HEY! NO FAIR IMANI-SAN! CHEAT! CHEAT!" He rants, and Imani blows a raspberry and mocks him, also pointing out that "Life ain't fair! I was gonna shoot scissors anyway! HA! PRECURE BEATS KARATE!" "Man, Van der Berg-senpai, she had rock!" A man in a Yomiuri Giants t-shirt walks by. "I knew it!" Bernie rants again. "I want a rematch Imani-san!" "Too bad! Should have beaten me! let's go Bell-san! Let's go... the rest!" The girls finish their food and goes with Imani. Heading to commercial Eyecatch: We see Togarashi is kneeling down praising to Allah, and Karai doing the Sign of the Cross motion "i.e. In the name of the father, son holy spirit amen". Then they pose and turn Precure with the other four Precures behind them. Cure Aubergine grabs the camera, looks at the screen, facing the viewers, saying "We'll be back!" Back to show Eyecatch: Karai checks her shades, poses to the viewers. Then Cure Maize scares her off by showing a spider, then Maize poses. Cure Aubergine pushes her away and poses. Then Cure Pepper throws popcorn at Aubergine, who runs away to dodge. Cure pepper starts to pose then all 6 Precures get together and smile at the viewer. They all say "Back to the show!" Part 2: *At the Moretti's home in Yokohama. Italian and Japanese flags are in the backyard and porch.* The girls go downstairs to the basement, where 14 year old Imani, in a shirt with a Sicilian shirt and red panties and her 23 year old sister, Agnese Baldelli (no relation to Guiseppe and Mario Moretti drespite growing up together, as Imani and Agnese share blood mothers, and Agnese had different fathers than the other 3) lives. Guiseppe and Mario own the 1st and second floor of the house. "Ag-niisan! Meet 6 of my new friends!" Imani knocks on her door, but she doesn't answer as she's asleep. Imani groans. "Whatever. Hey girls, check out my room." She opens her room door. All six girls are astounded. "WOW! PRECURE HEAVEN!" Kokumotsu runs and jumps to the Precure themed waterbed. "Even better, it's a waterbed! There's no bed in the world like it! Waterbeds are the shiznit!" Imani gets frightened a bit. "Hey don't bust the waterbed Gadona-san!" "Don't worry. I'm 174 pounds, it won't burst!" She puts her legs on the adjacent couch. Togy gets fascinated by the Suite Precure Blu-Ray CD and puts it on the player. "La, la, la, la, la, la!" The sounds from the TV play. Then she sings along. "SUITE SUITE PURIKYUA! SUITE PURIKYUA!" Imani almost suffers a heart attack for 1) how loud it was, and 2) she fears it was going to wake Agnese up from her nap. She runs to turn the player off. "NO! NO! NO BELL-SAN! YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME CARDIAC ARREST?" Togy flinches in guilt. "I'm sorry Imani-san, don't hu.." "IMANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII!" Agnese screams angrily from the other room, scaring everybody. A sound of an opening and slamming of the door happens as she walks to the room. She opens the door wide showing her in a AC Milan shirt and black panties. She also has a tattoo of an Italian flag with a skull and crossbones behind it, on her thighs. "IMANI! What did I tell you about playing music loud?" Then she looks around the room to see the 6 protagonist girls and wonders who are they. But notices Togarashi wearing red Islamic womens attire and becomes absolutely frightened. She has an irrational fear of Muslims since she was beaten by a gang of them in Italy 2 years ago. "That girl.... in the Muslim clothing, makes me queasy." Togarashi turns around, and feels uneasy. "What, did I do to you Agnese-san?" "I'm scared of Muslims! 2 years ago, Ten of them jumped me for being a Catholic!" She kneels down in fear and puts her arms out and waving them. "Please, don't hurt me! I'm too young to die!" Karai stands up and responds "With all due respect, I'm a Catholic from the great country of Spain and I never had a Muslim attack me for my religion. You should stop being ignorant. I know for a fact that the people who ganged up on you may have been extremists, but A huge majority of Muslims that I met would disassociate themselves with those goons faster than you can say Umar ibn al-Khattab!" "That's right!" Togy responds. "So please, Agnese-san, don't judge us for gangsters and jihadists because of the religion we worship! We want to get to know you better." She loses her fear, apologizes, gives Togy a hug, smiles, and introduces herself. "Ciao, I am Agnese Baldelli, and as you can see I'm Imani's sister, and I live with her brothers Mario and Guiseppe. We were born in Marmirolo in Italy, not too far from Milan! Forza AC Milan! Then we moved to St. Louis in my 16th year of age for 5 years and finally moved here to Japan when I was 21! I've decided to be an actor, I'm modeling right now." "Oh cool." Togy smiles and introduces herself. "I am Togarashi Bell, I'm 17 years old, and I am becoming a farmer. I was an orphan, now an adoptive child of Rose and Kawasaki Bell, and their 2 children." Taima, in a black plain t-shirt and a baseball jacket, green skinny jeans, green pumps, and a green New York Yankees baseball cap, then gives Agnese a formal handshake, and says "I'm Taima Matsui, nice to meet ya." "Yeah, hey Matsui-san, I'm sorry for lashing out at all of yall." Nasubi still in her school uniform says "Don't mention it." Imani tells everybody: Did you know it's my birthday today Ag-niisan? And I hope my present is meeting Pretty Cures! *All 3 Castilians appear in Yokohama and notice 3 statues of an Ancient Roman soldier from another Italian emigrant's home. They turn it to a Dark Raider.* "Dark Raider, We summon you to cause havoc, may all human's and Pretty Cure's nightmares become reality!" The Roman soldiers change colors from metallic to colorful, grows huge in size, and their pikes become larger as well. "Vincamus in Precures!" The Dark Raiders starts reminiscing the terrified people of Ancient Roman glory by razing the city and capturing people. *Back to Imani's basement home.* Imani grabs the remote, turns it to the Tokyo news channel, and what she sees is going to surprise her. She gasps. "This is horrible! I hope the precures save them!" "Stay here, I gotta go take Mario out to dinner in Tokyo." Koku says to her, and runs outside. The rest of the Precure girls follow. *In the city center, where the Dark Raider Legions are taking down buildings in droves.* "VENDI! VIDI! VICI!" All 3 Castilians laugh. Heavy D: At this rate, the Calamity Chamber should be at.... 80% right now! Trinity: Enough to create the 4th Castilian! Heavy D & Zulu: Whoa! Trinity: Kurajo told me himself! Heavy D & Zulu: Wicked awesome! Togarashi and the rest of the girls show up and interrupt. "Subsisto dementiam!" She shouts. "I may be poor in Latin, but I'm not poor in teaching you babbling birds a lesson!" "Like you taught boss Babe a lesson the other day!" Trinity makes fun of them. Togarashi grunts, and Eden tells the girls to transform. "RIGHT! LET'S TURN PRECURE!" All 6 girls respond in unanimous agreement. "TIME FOR AGRICULTURATION! PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" They take out their Windmill Flowers and spin them, firing seeds that head for the clouds, turning them to giant nimbuses. It stars to rain heavily as they jump and spread their arms and legs. their bodies glows as the rain comes down, and their uniform blooms into view. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Togarashi does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps high, and then does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. Taima does a jumping cartwheel, then says "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" as she bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. Kokumotsu does a roundhouse kick and says "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" and then poses. Nasubi does a karate chop, then does a knee kick with her right leg, then does a regular kick with her left leg. "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine!" As she puts her left hand on her hip, and does a gun sign with her right. Shakira does an an aerial cartwheel, then a 540 gyro crescent kick. She lands awkwardly, but quickly regains her footing. Then she says"The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" and poses while making a V for victory sign. Then all 6 get together. Salt & Pepper hold hands and crouch. Cannabis does an air kiss and crosses her arms. Maize does a fist pump. Aubergine and Cocoa kneel down. All 6 shout "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" Zulu commands the legions to attack them. "SICK 'EM, DARK RAIDER LEGIONS! IT'S GOING TO BE ANCIENT ROME ALL OVER AGAIN, AND THE PRECURES WILL BE ANCIENT HISTORY!" "CONQUER!" Legion 1 It throws its pike, but Pepper dodges. Salt does her Weather Manipulation to create rain. "Now we got the home field advantage!" Flowers and trees around the city grow even bigger, and the rain allows her Salty Shower to gain power. She uses it to down Legion 1. But the 2nd and third swings its pike around to take her down. Cannabis uses her Healing Shower to cure Salt, and she uses her Leaf Blade to down Legion 2 and try and uses it again for Legion 3.. Legion 3 dodges, but it couldn't dodge Aubergine and Cocoa's Chocolate Bomb, which purifies it.. But the 1st legion gets back up to try and poke Maize with it's Pike, but her Corn Shot keeps it at bay, leaving it open for Corn on the Cob, purifiying legion 1. "HEY, WATCH THIS!" Salt poses, spins and raises her arms, summoning salty water and wind. She does a circle motion with her arms, creating a rising tide effect, then clenches her fists and punching at Legion 2's direction. "THIS IS MY SALTYYYYYYYYYYYYY TSUNAMIIIIIIIIIIIII!" A Tsunami roars to it's enemy, washing it away and purifying it from the Dark Raider ghosts. Cure Pepper says "That was a piece of cake." "PRECURES!" Imani runs to the battle scene. "I finally met you! My birthday is complete!" They run to hug her. "Happy Birthday Imani!" all 6 embrace her endearingly. "This is the greatest day of my life! I saw you all beat then monsters down with little to no effort! This is why Precures rock!" Cannabis responds with "Oh thank you, we do our best." She then giggles. Hemp and Eden:But most importantly! Eden: We're 1 step further into defeating evil! We got another Cascade Sprinkler. May the sprinkles purify the poisoned water of Niwachi and repair the Garden Fountain to make Sir Golden Bronco happy. *At the family farm where the Bells, Togy and the girls and Mario watch Welsh onions grow.* Kawasaki, in his usual farmer wear, checks his to-do list. "Cultivation, Check! Planting the seeds, Check! Watering the seeds, Check! Just waiting for these babies to grow!" Eden then does her special ability which makes them grow faster. 'Saki then becomes surprised. "Heh, weird, my seeds don't grow this fast." Togy then responds in a nervous matter. "Oh, YEAH, I know, weird world, isn't it?" As the seeds finish growing and Welsh onion leaves shine and sparkle, everybody is in awe. "WOW!" Karai, in her own grungy farmer wear, clearly elated. "Welsh onions! They use these onions for Japanese soup!" 'Saki clears his throat. "Yep, Blanco-san, they do. It's tasty." He then puts his shovel down. "Does it make me cry if I chop them?" "Well, duh! They are rich in sulfur like any other type of onions." "So I have to be careful eh." Nasubi tells Mario: "Hey, weren't you supposed to take Koku-chan out to dinner?" Mario gasps as he almost had a heart attack. "RIGHT, COME ON KOKU-CHAN!" He grabs her arm and runs extremely fast. "Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooa slow down Mario!" As she gets carried. Everybody laughs. *Closing Credits* Preview: Episode 12: Onions! With a side of Garlic! Cure Allium makes a grand appearance! Togarashi: Woo! Finally, getting serious with this karate stuff! Karai: Eeeeeeeeeee-yah! Togarashi: Watch it Karai-chan. Karai: Everybody knows I wouldn't hurt you Togy-love! Babe Ruth: How cute... (sarcastic tone) Both girls: No...... He's back........ *whooshing sounds and then a clang.* Babe Ruth: Ouch! Ahhhhhhh! Who is that girl? Cure Allium: I am Cure Allium, I am the shield of the universe, and I will defend the Pretty Cures, from the likes of you! All 6 girls: Futari Wa Precure, Cultivation! All 6 girls: ONIONS! Cure Allium makes a grand appearance! May we cultivate your hearts! Special Ad: All the Precures: Guten Tag! Buy our new video game, Futari Wa Precure, Cultivation: Niwachi's Great Harvest! Help us create farmland in the beautiful vast garden lands of Niwachi, and send away the Castilians! Only 3000 yen! Available for the PS3, Wii, Xbox 360, 3DS, PSP and PC! Category:Episodes